


Logan's Roadtrip

by KaiserKris



Series: Rise of the Mutants One-Shots [6]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disney World & Disneyland, Logan Is A Surprisingly Good Dad, Roadtrip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserKris/pseuds/KaiserKris
Summary: Some months ago, Logan and some of the other X-Men rescued one Laura Kinney from the custody of the Weapon X project. Logan decides that Laura deserves to have some nice experiences in her life.Long story short, he ends up taking Laura, Kitty Pryde and Jubilee on a roadtrip to Disneyland.This is the story of that roadtrip.Set in the Rise of the Mutants universe. Obviously inspired by Logan, but tonally so, so different.





	1. The Proposal

“So you’re really sure that’s a good idea, Logan?” Kitty asked, sipping some horrid concoction of sugary syrups and espresso that she insisted on calling ‘coffee’. Her eyebrow was raised in a slightly skeptical expression.  _ Same expression the Professor gave me when I first suggested it. I think Charley was more surprised that it was something that I was volunteerin’ to do.  _ Kitty probably thought it was some sort of outrageous security risk. 

 

Logan couldn’t really blame her. While they’d had no serious trouble with Laura in the months that they’d had her with them, there was no denying that there was rage and violence simmering not far from the surface. The kid was clearly dangerous, trained by telepathic implantation in countless ways to kill efficiently and gruesomely. Logan still remembered the agony of having her foot claw rammed into his groin the night that they’d rescued her. That damage had taken almost a full day to properly heal. 

 

There was no denying that Laura was dangerous, but there was equally no denying that she was a girl who’d never known anything like a proper childhood. She’d come to them an uneasy combination of the thousand-yard stare of an old combat vet, the body and stewing hormones of a teenager and a child-like innocence that no amount of conditioning and brutal experience had been able to remove. More than anything, though, Logan knew the kid desperately needed somewhere to call a home and somebody to call a family. 

 

When they’d found her, she didn’t even know what a mother and father was. 

 

_ I’m not her father.  _ But the denial didn’t quite seem right, even in his mind, much less voiced. They shared blood- more even than parents and children did, she was technically his clone. Logan knew more about what Laura felt, how she might react to certain things, about her fear of the violent beast inside her than just about anyone else did.  _ And the kid looks up to me, terrifying as that is. And I’ve become fond of the kid. For all that she doesn’t understand about the world, she gets things about me that nobody else can. By instinct.  _

 

“Nope.” Logan replied to Kitty, taking a swig of his own coffee, which wasn’t quite strong enough for his taste. “But I don’t think it’s right to keep Laura cooped up at the Institute either.” It wasn’t so bad, really, the grounds were quite extensive and she was happy enough to roam over them. She’d become quite a hunter in a short time too.  _ Kid’s almost as good at butchering a deer now as I am.  _ Logan remembered with a thin smile the look on the boy scout’s face when Laura had presented him with the bloody, quivering liver of the deer, wearing a cute, but triumphant smile.  _ Scotty nearly up and fainted.  _ Logan only wished that that prissy bitch, Emma Frost were around.  _ Maybe that’d keep her from tryin’ so damn hard to get inside boy scout’s pants.  _

“I mean, I get that, but … forgive me, it just sounds  _ really  _ weird that, you, of all people, would want to take her to Disneyland. Of all places on Earth. You.” Kitty set down her cup. “And I’m still wondering why you’re telling me of all people about this. It’s not like I have any say in this.” Kitty paused for a moment. “... wait.”

 

“Laura’s mighty fond of you, half-pint.” Logan picked up his own cup and took a long drink. “And ain’t nobody that I trust more for this kinda thing. So how about it? Road trip to California. Be good for ya to get out too. See some of the country.” He leaned forward. “Besides, it’s good for her to spend some time with someone her own age. Or around it.” Neither of them actually knew exactly how old Laura was. Logan’s best guess was that she was somewhere around fourteen, but sometimes she acted like a thirtysomething combat vet and sometimes she acted like a little kid. 

 

“Sure.” Kitty smiled slightly and Logan knew from the way that she smiled that there was going to be some sort of condition. “But you’re also gonna have to take Jubilee. There’s no way in hell that you’re going to be able to get away with a roadtrip to California and not take her too. And in case you hadn’t noticed, her and Laura are pretty good friends too.” 

 

“Don’t remind me.” Logan rolled his eyes. “Jubilee had Laura parroting friggin’ Katy Perry lyrics to me all last week.” His gaze returned to Kitty pointedly. “Almost as damn annoying as all that Dazzler shit you listen to.” Logan still struggled occasionally with that one particular annoying song they did.  _ The most inane thing I ever heard, but also one of the damn catchiest.  _ “And you’re normally a kid with some sense in her head.” 

 

“I mean it, Logan.” Kitty replied, giving him a pretty impressive little glare. “If we’re gonna go for this crazy idea, we’ve got to go all-in. Yeah, Laura likes me a lot, but we’re like … I guess I’m more like a big sister to her than anything. Jubilee’s the only actual  _ friend  _ she has. You can be as Old Man Logan about Jubilee’s taste in things as you like, but Jubilee’s been a great friend for Laura. And it’s not like her life’s easy, either.” 

 

“Fine. Jubilee can come too.” Logan sighed. “Fuck. I’m going to be in a car with three teenage girls. For  _ ages.”  _ Logan shook his head. “I guess I could take Charley’s suggestion of a charter flight, but it’s not the same thing. Besides, airports ain’t a good idea for me or Laura. Just in case anyone starts wavin’ metal detectors around. So roadtrip it is.” 

 

Kitty smiled again, clearly satisfied by the answer. “It’s sweet that you’re doing this, you know. Even if I still think it’s probably a terrible idea.” 

 

“Well, that makes two of us, half-pint. But if I’m goin’ to hell, guess there’s nobody I’d rather drag along.” Logan couldn’t help but grin slightly himself, bolting down what was left of his coffee.

 

“Since Ororo is out of the country.” Kitty replied, raising her eyebrow again. “Did you think of going with her? To Africa?” 

 

“It ain’t like that. We’re ….” Logan waved his hand, as if that would banish the thought and then gave Kitty a little glare of his own. “Not somethin’ you need to be worryin’ about.”  _ Not sure myself what that exactly is. Maybe that’s something I need to straighten out when she gets back.  _ There was something of a spark between the two of them, but with the insane demands of being an X-Man, they’d never really had an opportunity to really establish what that was.  _ Not something I’m gonna discuss with Half-Pint, though. Or anyone but `Ro herself.  _

 

“Fine.” Kitty sighed, rolling her eyes. “So … does Laura know about any of this yet? Or are you keeping it a surprise?” 

 

“Surprise.” Logan replied. “Least the fancy parts of it. Though it’s gonna be hard ta keep any secrets around with Jubilee parroting everything into her ear.” 

 

“That’s what friends do, you know.” Kitty took another long drink of her ungodly sugary concoction. “They tell each other things. Especially girls. And they’re  _ very _ good friends.”

 

Logan didn’t like the sound of that one little bit, how Kitty seemed to emphasize the word  _ very.  _ “The hell’s that supposed to mean?” Neither Laura or Jubilee were anything like the age where they should’ve even been thinking about anything like that.  _ And Laura’s got even less life experience than a typical kid her age.  _ “Laura’s not said anything like that to me.” Logan wondered if that possibility was what bothered him as much or more than anything else. 

 

“Maybe nothing.” Kitty replied, clearly deciding not to be helpful. She paused for a moment and then let out a little sigh and let down her drink. “I honestly don’t know. And I really honestly believe that neither of  _ them  _ know what the full deal is. But for all of Jubilee’s bluster, you know as well as I am that she’s lonely as  _ fuck.  _ She doesn’t have a family, either, you know.” 

 

“Maybe what I’m gettin’ is that you should worry about your  _ own  _ damn love life.” Logan retorted. “Figure it out, so I know who to threaten like the overprotective dad that I’m apparently becoming.” Logan knew that there was more to Kitty’s friendship with that Parker boy that she was always talking about then she let on. He also knew that she was attracted to the Petros boy who’d moved into the Mansion some months ago. Disturbingly, he could  _ smell  _ it sometimes. Parker at least seemed like a harmless geek, someone that Kitty could eat for breakfast. Dom was a different sort of creature.  _ Besides, he used to run with the Brotherhood. Maybe still does.  _ Somehow, Logan suspected that was part of the appeal. 

 

“Maybe we’d all be happier if we just let each other make our decisions about who we do or don’t want to kiss.” Kitty raised her eyebrow again. “Including, if she should want to, Laura. Like I said, I don’t know if there’s something more between them than just a simple friendship. Maybe not. But the reason I’m bringing this up is because she’s not  _ that  _ young. It’s going to pop up. Maybe not now- but probably sooner or later. And you can’t slash that away with adamantium claws.” 

 

“You’re not her damn mom.” Logan couldn’t help but smirk faintly, though. “Look at you. You’re, what, seventeen? And you’re talkin’ like-” 

 

“You grow up fast when you face down the apocalypse.” Kitty replied, her eyes flashing fiercely. Logan felt a sudden pang of guilt, because he should’ve been there when everything had gone down at Cape Citadel.  _ We all shoulda been there.  _ Her next breath, though, was an exhausted one and her lips pursed tight. “How do you deal with it? I’ve … I’ve been, just the one time. And, it’s not all the time, but I still see it.” 

 

“It ain’t easy.” Logan admitted and reached out his hand to squeeze Kitty’s shoulder. “But the best way to stop thinkin’ about dying’ is to do some livin’. I used ta think that mostly meant getting drunk and doin’ stupid shit, but it doesn’t just mean that. It’s about remindin’ yourself about all the stuff you have. We lost a lot that day, but we got a lot. Yer a tough kid. Strong.” 

 

“Living meaning taking your favorite clone to Disneyland for the very first time?” Kitty smiled brightly. “With her best friend and her surrogate big sister? You really sure about this, Logan? Going right across America with three teenage girls with superpowers?” Her smile turned into a huge grin. “Let’s do this, Logan. Let’s make this happen.” 

 

“Think she’ll like it?” Logan asked. 

 

“She’ll  _ love  _ it.” Kitty replied with a big grin. “It’ll be the best damn roadtrip ever.” 

 


	2. Packing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Jubilee pack for the big trip! 
> 
> Jubilee is obsessed with snacks. Laura is still learning about this concept called 'fun'.

“Look, the first thing you need to do know about roadtrips is that you need to make sure you have, like, a million chargers. That way your phone doesn’t run out of juice when you’re in the middle of Wyoming or something.” Jubilee explained as patiently as she could while bobbing excitedly on her heels. She then paused for a moment.  _ Remember. Laura’s a weird technophobe. My bestie, but a weird technophobe. _ “Or, uh, I guess you could pack some books or something too.” 

 

“I have a phone.” Laura replied quietly, as she folded shirts with altogether too much efficiency and put them in a suitcase. “Logan told me that I should have one for emergencies. But I don’t like to do stuff on it too much.” Jubilee had shown her all sorts of strange little things on the phone. She remembered how to use one from her training. The problem was that if you spoke to someone on the phone, a little bit of their tone was lost and all of their body language, all of their scent- it was gone.  _ Incomplete information. Words only say a little. The body says the rest.  _

 

“Well, there’s gonna be hella long stretches of driving through fuck knows where in the wilderness-”

 

“I like the wilderness.” Laura interjected. “But Logan told me that this wasn’t a hunting trip.” That was a little sad. Laura liked hunting, but she understood that neither Kitty or Jubilee enjoyed it much. They were going to a place called Disneyland, where they made all the cartoons with princesses and their animal companions. Logan had told her that when he and Piotr had finished adding onto the cabin, that they could maybe get a dog. Last month, she’d started going every week to the Human Society to walk dogs. 

 

“You’re going to Disneyland. That’s a million times better than going into the forest and killing Bambi’s Mom.” Jubilee looked up at Laura. “Trust me. It’s  _ great.  _ I’mma show you all the best rides and how to score cool stuff for free-”

 

“Logan told me not to let you steal anything.” Laura replied quickly. 

 

“Not talking about that! Honest! You can get free pins and stuff if you just ask the right way. Look. What I’m saying is, I was  _ born  _ in the goddamn OC. I used to go to Disneyland like, twice a month. No joke. Yearly pass. I could see the fireworks from my house.” Jubilee grinned at Laura broadly. “You’re going to love it. I mean, it’s gonna be crazy and probably hella overstimulating, but you stick with me. I’m a  _ pro.  _ Certified OG Disney addict.” 

 

Laura found herself smiling slightly. It was something she still wasn’t quite used to- the sensation of smiling, the physical and emotional feelings of happiness. “I’m glad you’re coming with me.” Laura finally said, feeling the need to reach out for Jubilee’s hand and give it a small squeeze. “Thank you. I am grateful for your teaching me about Disneyland.” From what little Laura had read about it in the last few days since Logan had told her, it seemed incredible, but overwhelming. Logan had told her they had four days in California, three days in the park and one day to go to some of the different beaches. 

 

“Hey. No problem.” Jubilee grinned, her usual snark dissolved by Laura’s overpowering sincerity. “It’s the happiest fucking place on Earth. You’ll love it. I promise. I can’t  _ wait  _ to see the look on your face when you have a Dole Float for the first time. I mean, it’ll be cool to see what’s changed since, y’know, I went last.” Jubilee paused for a moment and Laura could tell from the expression on her face that she was thinking about something unpleasant.  _ Her mother and father.  _ “But yeah.” Jubilee put a smile back on her face. “It’s awesome. So … let’s talk packing. You wanna make sure you got a hoodie. It can get surprisingly chilly at night.” 

 

“I don’t really get cold much.” Laura replied as she packed a hoodie anyway. Like Logan, her healing factor and natural metabolism kept her warm in even the coldest of temperatures. She’d learned, though, that it was best to dress how other people thought was appropriate for the weather. There was something comfortable about being wrapped up in something big and soft that smelled like you. Like a cocoon. Sometimes, when memories got really bad, she liked to just curl up in it and block out the world as best she could. 

 

“Yeah, but you can’t run around naked in the park or they’ll kick our asses out. Disneyland, not Burning Man.” Jubilee rolled her eyes and then bounded over to Laura’s suitcase. “Uh, scarf? You don’t need a scarf. It’s not  _ that  _ cold, you know.” Jubilee reached out for Laura’s sash, but before she could, Laura took her hand, not hard enough to hurt, but firmly. 

 

“It’s not a scarf. It is a sash.” Laura corrected her. “It’s for the Metis people. Logan says that because he’s Metis means I am too, because we have the same blood. I’m going to wear it with my princess dress.” Laura knew that it had meant a lot to Logan to give it to her. She knew that he was hesitant to use the word  _ father  _ or  _ dad,  _ but she knew he’d meant something like that when he’d given her the sash and talked about sharing the same blood. 

 

“Plenty of room for a sash in there, then.” Jubilee backed off slightly. “But look, we gotta talk snacks. Snacks are essential. I mean, we’ll be buying, obvs. But you want to take some with you. Jerky. You want jerky. Those shady meat sticks. Cheese strings. And of course, candy. You gotta have lots of candy. And all different kinds too. Sour candies. Chocolate stuff. Oh, and some Doritos. But like, not regular Doritos, but all those weird variety flavours. Like the roulette ones where some of `em are like, super spicy.” 

 

“I like jerky.” Laura replied. “And ice cream.” The truth was, that there was very little that she didn’t like.  _ Olives.  _ Laura didn’t like olives very much, but if they were on pizza or something else that someone made for her, she ate them anyway. Something deep inside her feared that someday, people would tire of her at the Mansion and she’d be forced to live on her own. She didn’t think that was going to happen anytime soon, but it was something she was afraid of. More than anything other than the Pale Man and the killing word. 

 

There was something ugly deep inside Laura and she knew it would never go away, a tiny voice that told her that the quickest way to kill Jubilee from her current position was a quick sweeping motion with her claws. She would not expect it. Decapitation was possible, but catastrophic damage to her trachea and major blood vessels would be certain. Laura didn’t want to hurt Jubilee, or anyone other than the evil people who had hurt her and others. But the little voice was always there, the constant background analysis of how to kill everyone surrounding her and extract herself from a situation. 

 

The Professor was pretty sure that he had destroyed the power of the killing word with his telepathic abilities, but Laura was less convinced, even though he’d said it himself when Laura was being restrained securely.  _ Perhaps for others, but if the Pale Man says it, I know it’ll happen again.  _ Suddenly, she remembered what she did to Dr. Kinney, the first person who’d ever cared about her. She remembered the hot coppery tang of her blood as she tore her throat out. 

 

“... hey, Laura, are you okay?” Jubilee asked, her hand slightly in front of her, clearly not sure whether she should reach out for Laura or not. “Uh, bad memories?” 

 

“Yes.” Laura replied quietly, hoping that Jubilee wouldn’t ask more about it. She hadn’t told many people about what she’d done. The only people who knew about it were Logan, Scott and Emma, her rescuers, and the Professor.  _ Who would want to be my friend and know that?  _ Under the influence of the killing word, she’d killed several people already, even though she’d never been used on active duty. Laura knew that not all of those people were evil people. And she’d killed them. Someone they loved would have to come in to identify the bodies. Children may have lost their parents. Aging parents would have their hopes for the future dashed. 

 

“Trust me. I know what that shit’s like. I think just about all of us here have some things we’d rather forget.” Jubilee sat on the bed next to Laura’s suitcase and took her hand again. “But the best thing for bad memories is to make some better ones. Like taking a sweet-ass road trip with your sorta-dad and kinda-big sister and your bestie. Seriously. It’s gonna be rad. We’re gonna drive right across the country and then boom, Disneyland.” 

 

“I’m looking forward to it.” Laura couldn’t help but smile slightly, not just at the thought of the trip but at the fact that Jubilee had reached out for her hand. Laura liked touch a lot. It communicated so much more than words. It’d always struck her as odd that so many people were leery of it. “Kitty says we’re also going to some beaches. I’ve never been to a beach before. I’ve swam in the lake, though.” Laura was good at swimming. She swam better than Logan, because all of his bones were adamantium. Laura only had adamantium claws. 

 

“Speaking of swimming, once again- do you even have a bathing suit?” Jubilee looked at Laura. “I know you’re all into the whole nudist thing when you go swimming in that cold-ass lake, but that’s not legal most places. Not that most people would probably  _ mind,  _ but y’know, laws and all that junk. So, yeah, we’re definitely taking a trip to the mall a bit later this afternoon. Last minute bikini shopping.”

 

“Okay.” Laura didn’t see the problem with swimming nude, but she also understood that it was better the less attention they attracted to themselves. She knew that a lot of people didn’t like mutants. Every once in awhile, people would protest outside the gates of the Institute.  _ I don’t care what they think. Everyone I care about is inside the Institute.  _

 

“And we can hit up the Asian grocery and I can show you all sorts of awesomely weird snacks. And import Japanese soda. And more kinds of pocky than you ever knew existed.” Laura couldn’t help but smile slightly as Jubilee continued to list off a seemingly never-ending litany of increasingly niche snack items. Of course, Laura would happily try and and all of them. 

 

It never ceased to amaze her how many things there were to learn and experience in the world. Her telepathic induction had taught her to read, write, do the necessary mental mathematics and physics to calculate best routes of attack or how to navigate obstacles. She had learned several languages- the ones that her handlers thought were useful. English, of course, but also Russian, Mandarin, Spanish, Arabic and French. They hadn’t taught her either Michif or Ojibway, though- Logan had taught her what he knew of the languages, though his memories were a bit fuzzy from a combination of his own experiences with Weapon X and simple time elapsed. 

 

Laura remembered the first time she’d watched a movie, or had a hot shower, or the first time she’d eaten pizza or deer steaks that she’d hunted herself. She remembered when she’d been removed from the secure area of the Institute’s sub basements for the first time and given, for the first time, a normal room of her own, one that was not plain white and heavily secured. She knew that, when the cabin had been properly enlarged, that she’d be able to move into the cabin with Logan. 

 

And now, Laura was going to go on her first-ever vacation. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and the girls stop at a diner. Some idiot tries to rob it. 
> 
> Stupid idiot.

“This is officially the best fu-” 

 

“Language.” Logan replied without even looking up from the newspaper. “Yer settin’ a bad example for Laura.”

 

Laura felt that this was somewhat unfair. She had never really understood the value of using profanity casually, so she hadn’t seen fit to emulate that particular habit of Jubilee’s. She had, however, taken to wearing sunglasses, a garishly colourful pair of mirrored blue ones that Jubilee had chosen for her at the mall. Jubilee had insisted that they looked good, but Laura preferred the fact that it hid her eyes from other people. It felt safe to maintain a certain distance, even from people she otherwise trusted like Kitty or Jubilee. Even Logan. 

 

“As if.” Jubilee rolled her eyes. “And besides, I’m not responsible for her. I’m her  _ friend,  _ not ... “ Jubilee stopped for a moment, as if realizing that the word to describe Laura and Logan’s relationship didn’t quite exist or wasn’t particularly comfortable. “You know. Not that thing.” Jubilee glanced over at Laura, her body language indicating that she was a little worried that she’d hurt Laura’s feelings.  _ Before I came here, my whole life was almost nothing but pain. It’ll take a lot more than that to get to me.  _

 

“Jubilee’s got a point, Logan.” Kitty chimed in, taking another drink of a large cup of coffee with too much sugar in it. “Besides, this food is pretty damned amazing. And cheap. I mean, I can’t remember the last time I saw steak and eggs for this price …” 

 

“I can.” Logan replied and then grinned faintly. “Didn’t come with fried rice on the side, though. How’d you like yours, Laura? Ate enough of it.”

 

At first Laura felt a spike of shame coil through her for her obvious gluttony, but a second after he’d said it, there was a toothy grin. Laura was still getting used to how Logan communicated. He was gruff, blunt and frequently sarcastic, with a somewhat fatalistic view of human nature. Dr. Kinney was far more soft-spoken and conventionally sweet-natured. She knew that Logan used slightly rude humour with the people he liked, even Ororo. Laura knew that he tended to simply avoid people he didn’t like, for example, Scott Summers. 

 

She knew that the appropriate response was probably to tease back. Laura smiled back, the muscles still feeling slightly awkward with the motion. “I guess you’d know, wouldn’t you?” 

 

Logan leaned back for a moment before chuckling lowly. “Guess I would.” 

 

“Better go see a doctor about that sick burn, Wolvie.” Jubilee piped up happily before turning to offer her hand for the gesture that she called a ‘high-five’. Laura raised her hand and clapped hers to Jubilee’s. The whole thing seemed more than slightly silly, but Laura liked seeing her smile, so she was happy enough to play along. “Damn right, homegirl.” Laura would have to look up what that particular word meant sometime later, as she often did with Jubilee’s peculiar and seemingly totally unique lingo. 

 

_ It seems strange. I was created to be a killer, a weapon without feeling and remorse. And here I am, sitting and eating and joking with people. I am going on a vacation. I will dress up like a princess.  _ Laura wondered what Dr. Kinney would have thought about that, hoped that maybe Kurt was right about there being a perfect, happy place where good people went when they died. It was a nice thought that somewhere, somehow, Dr. Kinney knew how good things were now. That, maybe, just maybe, she was proud of what Laura was becoming. 

 

“Gettin’ soft in my old age.” Logan murmured to himself, taking another gulp of a coffee that Laura knew would be uncomfortably hot for most other people. She had tried coffee and had found the bitter taste unpleasant, even with cream and sugar. Laura much preferred the bubble tea that Jubilee had suggested she get. The version they served here tasted a lot better than the one at the mall food court. 

 

“It’s a good look on you.” Kitty replied, looking over at him and setting down her sugary coffee. She smiled warmly over at him. Jubilee was convinced that Kitty was attracted to Logan, but Laura knew otherwise. “Besides, if you weren’t getting soft in your old age, we wouldn’t be going on a trip to Disneyland. I mean, I’ve been there before, but I’ll basically drop whatever and go again. Any time. Thanks for taking us.” Jubilee glanced over at Laura for a moment and rolled her eyes. 

 

“Probably the biggest damn mistake I ever made-” Logan stopped for a moment and the gruffly friendly facade dropped completely as his dark eyes flitted towards the door. His nose sniffed the air. “On yer six, Pryde.” Laura sniffed at the air herself. There was a new presence in the diner. Male. Mid-twenties. There was a chemical smell that she was unfamiliar with, along with the undeniable smell of aggression. Her eyes followed her scent.  _ Hiding a gun, and poorly.  _ Kitty slipped, literally, out of her seat, moving around the man, not just quietly, but with the complete absence of sound that accompanied her phasing. 

 

The man got to the front of the restaurant, fishing in his pocket for the gun, when Logan stepped up from his spot. Jubilee squirmed in her seat, as if ready to go herself, but Laura grabbed her arm.  _ It is best if she does not intervene.  _ Laura knew that the goal was to end the situation with minimal violence.  _ Kitty will take his gun and Logan will have no difficulty taking him down.  _ Not that Logan would have any trouble taking the man down anyway, but the presence of a firearm would make it a more painful and bloody business, largely for the would-be robber.

 

Laura knew that there was no intention to kill the man, which was the reason she remained in her seat as well. 

 

“Why don’t ya put that gun back in yer coat and walk outta here?” Logan spoke in a relatively calm voice, but there was a steely resolve in his voice. “Nobody’s gotta get hurt here. Just put it away and walk out.” The robber’s gun went from the waitress named June who had given Jubilee extra syrup to Logan. A single bullet could easily kill an ordinary human. Laura knew that it would do little more than inconvenience Logan, even if his aim was virtually perfect.

 

The trajectory of the gun was all wrong, though, to do any damage to someone with Logan’s unique abilities and anatomy. The bullet would probably hit Logan in the forehead, where it would be stopped cold by the adamantium coating his skull. If Logan’s skeleton had been made of another metal, the ricochet would be dangerous to the other patrons of the restaurant, but the vibranium in the adamantium reduced kinetic impact. The bullet would ricochet, but enough of the kinetic energy would be drained that secondary impact would be painful, but unlikely to injure unless it directly hit someone in the eyeball. Logan himself would be left with a minor flesh wound that would heal quickly. 

 

“You stay right where you fuckin’ are. Or I’ll waste you.” The man shook slightly. Laura could smell his fear. He could sense that Logan wasn’t afraid of him and that truly bothered him. Laura knew that even very stupid people sometimes had a reptile instinct for when something was fundamentally wrong.  _ He knows that people should be afraid of guns, even a little. He’s asking himself why Logan isn’t afraid of his gun.  _

 

“Not happenin’, bub.” Logan replied. “Cuz you don’t even have a gun anymore.” 

 

It happened quickly, quickly enough that even Laura was impressed- a hand appearing  _ through  _ the chest of the man and reaching out to take the gun away from him. The burglar turned at the sudden sight to see Kitty standing behind him with the gun. He lunged instinctively, but Kitty was phased and far too quick for him anyway. Kitty tossed the gun over to Logan, who caught it neatly, deforming the weapon in his hands beyond usability. Her feet lashed out and brought the man crashing to the ground hard. 

 

Logan was on on him quickly, before the robber could even properly register what was happening, holding him down with superhuman strength. “Shoulda walked when you could. Lights out, bub.” Logan punched him once and the robber was unconscious, out like a light. Logan looked up. “Call the cops. He’s gonna be out for awhile.” 

 

The waitress named June nodded quickly, dashing over to the phone as a middle-aged man who Laura assumed was the owner of the restaurant came out, holding a shotgun of his own. Logan got up off the unconscious thief, cracking his neck.

 

“You come from the Institute? In Westchester?” The middle-aged man asked, his body language and scent somewhat ambiguous. He wasn’t pointing the gun at Logan, but it wasn’t leaving his hands either. Laura knew that there were a lot of people who didn’t like mutants. She wondered if this man was one of them. She could see that Kitty was getting ready to grab the gun again.  _ A shotgun couldn’t kill Logan either, but at point-blank range, it could do quite a bit of damage.  _ Laura had been shot with one once before, when Dr. Kinney was not around. It had been agonizingly painful and they’d neglected to remove all the shot. 

 

“Yeah, we’re from the Xavier Institute.” Logan replied, looking up at the man, clearly ready for trouble. 

 

“Lunch is on us today.” The middle-aged man suddenly laughed and put down his gun. “You tell your friends at the Institute about Choy’s Diner. They’re welcome here. Any time. Except Monday. We’re closed on Mondays.” 

 

“We’ll definitely be comin’ back here on our way back. Yer cook actually knows their way around a steak.” Logan actually smiled faintly. “I doubt Sleeping Beauty here is gonna be up before cops come.” The smile faded, however. “We’d probably best be gone before they do, though.”

 

The restaurant owner nodded. “Thank you again. Enjoy your family vacation.” He peered over at Laura for a moment. “Your daughter a mutant like you?” 

 

Laura wasn’t quite sure how to react, so she decided not to say anything. She supposed it was a likely enough thing for someone to assume. In many ways, she did look like a younger, female version of Logan. Their apparent ages were compatible with the notion of her being his teenaged daughter, even though the reality was that Logan was far older than he appeared and Laura technically somewhat younger, due to the accelerated aging the program had put her though. 

 

She was also aware that Kitty was giving Logan a bit of a look- her expression reading something like  _ don’t say something you’re going to regret.  _ Laura wasn’t sure if she should say anything herself. She wanted to say that it didn’t matter, not really, that she was happy just being able to live at the Institute, that Logan didn’t have to assume anything that he didn’t really feel.  _ I’m not his daughter, anyway, I’m his clone and he’s only known me for six months.  _

 

“Yeah. Real chip off the old block.” Logan grinned faintly at the owner. “This guy’s lucky she didn’t get involved. She’s way harder than I am.” 

 

Laura knew that he was probably just saying something to make what could have been an awkward social interaction easier, but she couldn’t help but smile at the fact that he didn’t openly deny the notion of her being his daughter. Even if it technically wasn’t true. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Kitty have a meaningful conversation while Laura and Jubilee sleep adorably in the back seat.

Kitty glanced over at the back of the car and then turned back towards Logan. “Yeah, they’re fast asleep.” Laura and Jubilee had somehow slipped largely out of their seatbelts and were occupying an adorable little pile at the side of the car. Logan had turned off the music so that the only sound left was Jubilee’s gentle snoring. Laura’s eyelids twitched occasionally. Kitty wondered how deeply she ever slept, wondered what all that protective arm she had draped over Jubilee  _ meant. Not my place, though.  _

 

“Surprised, actually.” Logan glanced up at the mirror towards the back. “Laura says she doesn’t sleep well on the best of days. It’s good, though. Annoyin’ as Jubilee can be, she’s been a good friend for Laura.” He put his eyes back on the road. “So I guess it’s just you an’ me for a bit, Half-Pint.” 

 

“Yeah, I guess so.” Kitty replied with a faint smile. “And I don’t even have to get beat up to have the pleasure of your company this time.” She picked up a half-drunk coffee that had gone completely cold in the time since they’d stopped at a Tim Hortons alongside the road. She remembered with amusement how Logan had groaned at the ridiculous, forced Canadian-ness of what was, in the end, just another coffee chain.  _ Not even the best coffee, truth be told. But it’s okay. Still caffeinated.  _

 

“Enjoy the break while it lasts.” Logan replied with a faint grin. “Yer gettin’ good enough now that I can really start teaching you the good stuff. Maybe you can train alongside Laura. Then again, that girl gives  _ me  _ a run for my money. She’ll be a helluva fighter when she’s full grown.” Logan reached over and took a swig of lukewarm water from a bottle. “But I’ll be damned if any of you girls are sleepin’ in when we hit the park. I read some stuff on the Internet. Ya gotta be there early, while half the people are still asleep. The person on the phone got us some Extra Magic Hours or whatever the hell they call them.” 

 

Kitty laughed. “I literally still can’t believe that you’re actually going to Disneyland. Logan, the fearsome Wolverine, in Disneyland with three girls.” She took another drink of her coffee. Now that it was cold, she found it even easier to gulp down than when it was hot. “So what’s the plan? Drive for a few more hours till we hit the next down and then pull over to a hotel? See if we can even get our Sleeping Beauties over there out of the car?” 

 

“You can do that. You can phase at least, if Laura tries to-” 

 

“Adamantium. That’s not exactly fun there, Logan. Remember, uh, I dunno, the last five times I’ve had to deal with that.” Kitty rolled her eyes slightly and glanced over a bit challengingly to Logan. “You can do it. You’re the mature, responsible adult.” She grinned. “Or did you forget that I’m just barely seventeen? I mean, I am pretty awesome-” 

 

“I hadn’t forgotten.” Logan groused. “Trust me, that’s real high on my mind anytime I hear about those two boyfriends-” 

 

“They are  _ not  _ my boyfriend. Either of them.” Kitty’s eyes flashed, the slight, playful challenge in them now a steely determination. “I’m not seeing either of them and even if I was, what the  _ hell  _ right do people have to judge me for it? I’m so fucking  _ tired  _ of hearing people talk about that shit just out of my earshot. And it’s like, every little thing by itself isn’t maybe such a big deal but it just grows and grows and it’s just really annoying.” Kitty slumped back into her seat, as if suddenly becoming weary. “I’m just tired of it. Men never have to deal with this shit.”

 

Logan didn’t say anything for a moment. “I’m sorry. Didn’t know people were givin’ ya a hard time about it.” 

  
Kitty sighed harshly and set down the now-empty coffee. “I didn’t mean to snap on you either. I just want the ability to deal with my own life without hearing people gossiping about it. And maybe I don’t want to make the choice at all. I don’t know. I like a lot of things about Peter. I like a lot of things about Dom.” She shrugged and then slumped back a little further in her seat. “They finally officially sold the house. Took forever with the divorce and everything, but it’s gone now.” 

 

“Shit. I’m sorry, Half-Pint.” Logan replied softly. “I know how it feels to know you can’t go back home. Sucks.” 

 

“Yeah, it does.” Kitty took a deep breath and Logan could hear that slight hitching tone in it. “And I’m just so  _ mad,  _ at both of them. I know, I  _ know  _ they can’t afford to keep it, with the divorce and all those medical bills from before, but it’s like, they’re just giving up. And everything just gets flushed down the toilet. I’m sorry. I’m  _ sorry.  _ You’re taking us all on this amazing trip and I should be  _ happy.  _ And I love my life here, but I also loved Chicago and I loved being with my parents and I loved that life and now it’s  _ gone.  _ I mean, it probably has been for years now, but I know it now. There’s no even pretending I can go back-” Kitty hung her head low, clearly unable not to cry. “I’m so sorry. I’ve been trying not to think about this and it’s just-” 

 

Logan turned the wheel and pulled over to the side of the road.  _ No way in hell I can drive on a highway at night and give Kitty what she needs right now.  _ Once they were safely on the shoulder of the road, he got out of his seatbeat and put an arm around her shoulder. “You don’t need to apologize for a damn thing, you hear? Not a damn thing. C’mon.” He rummaged around the glove box with his free hand before he found a spare package of tissues, passing them over to Kitty. “Give yerself a minute.” 

 

Kitty leaned into his shoulder, taking the package of tissues from him and wiping her eyes with it. “Thank you.” After a few minutes of silence, she straightened herself back up, blowing her nose. “Ugh, I hate how tears end up coming out of your nose. Like, they don’t do that in the movies. Sadness is so so much snottier in real life.” Kitty laughed slightly, dabbing her eyes again. “I think I’m okay.” She smiled faintly. “Be even better if I could get another coffee. Flat out.”

 

“You drink way too much coffee, Half-Pint.” Logan grinned, showing slightly sharp teeth.

 

“You drink too much beer, Logan.” Kitty replied with a smile of her own. “Don’t judge.” 

 

Logan laughed quietly at that. “Ya got me there.” He glanced back over at Kitty. “But yeah, we can get you some coffee. You good to go?” 

 

“Yeah, I’m good.” Kitty managed a smile. “Only a little cry. I mean, you must have known that was coming. You’ve got three teenage girls in a car with you. Hope you got lots of that kleenex, Logan. I can promise you it won’t be the last time.” She laughed. “Double extra promise. I swear.” 

 

“Got like a dozen packs of `em.” Logan replied with a faint smirk. “I’m not an expert on kids but I know a few things about `em.” He started the car again and they eased back onto the road. “You know, though, that you do have a home, right? I mean, it’s not the place where ya grew up. And you gotta share it with a bunch of other crazy loons. But it’ll always be there for ya.” 

 

“Yeah.” Kitty nodded and smiled broadly. “Yeah, I know that.” She glanced back over at the seat. “How long till the cabin’s done? I don’t think Laura wants to seem overeager, but she’s really, really excited about that. I mean, she likes it at the Institute, but it’s not the same thing.” 

 

Logan nodded. “Petey’s gonna take point on finishing it up with some of the others while we’re gone.” He glanced over to where Laura and Jubilee were sleeping, as if to make sure that they weren’t going to wake up. “It should be done by the time we get back. Kid needs a place to call home. She never had that at all.” He took a deep breath. “Honestly can’t imagine that. Shitty as my life has been, I remember bein’ able to call places home. Laura needs that too. Everyone does.” 

 

Kitty glanced back over at Laura again. She looked so peaceful sleeping there, with her arm still draped protectively over Jubilee. “She does.” She looked back at Logan significantly. “She needs more than just a place, though. A house isn’t a home without family. And she needs that more than anything.” She paused for a moment. “You know she needs  _ you,  _ right?” 

 

Logan didn’t say anything for a moment, just kept driving. When he finally spoke, it wasn’t in his normal gruff tone, it sounded smaller. “Yeah.” There was another silent moment and Kitty started to wonder if he was actually  _ scared  _ of the implications of that. “She deserves a lot better than me. She  _ needs  _ better than me. I don’t want her to make all the shitty mistakes I made in my life. I didn’t choose Weapon X, Kitty, but I chose violence a long time before that. Weapon X was just a consequence, the bad karma of a lifetime of giving pain come around on me.” 

 

“I don’t think you’re a bad father at all.” Kitty knew that he was hesitant to use the word, as if openly admitting that he was her father meant that he needed to perfectly embody all that it meant. “She thinks the absolute  _ world  _ of you. And I know you love her, Logan. And no, you’re not perfect and you’re going to make mistakes, but she’s strong. She’s not going to break the first time you do something wrong. She’s survived so many unimaginably horrible things- endured so much. And I know the circumstances are weird and nobody involved really chose any of this, but there she is. And there you are. And I think part of you  _ wants  _ to be a dad. Be her dad, Logan. Be her father.” 

 

There was a long moment of silence after that and Kitty wondered if he was angry with her, if maybe she’d overstepped her boundaries and imposed too much. But when she glanced over at him again, she swore there was just the tiniest bit of mistiness in his eyes. She leaned back in her seat and they drove silently together for a long moment, watching assorted lights and signs go by. 

 

“Half-Pint.” His tone was back to something like the ordinary gruffness that she adored so much from him. “Ya know I wouldn’t take that from just about anyone else, right?” 

 

Kitty smiled widely. “Yeah, I know.” 

 

“Needed to hear it, though. Yer right.” Logan glanced over at her and then smirked widely. “Still drink way too much coffee for yer own good.” 

 

“Still drink too much beer.” Kitty grinned back brightly. 

 

“Love ya too, Half-Pint.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Laura bond further at the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. 
> 
> Kitty is off watching the DAZZLER 3D movie. Tbh, Jubes is probably just stoked that Tupac's going into the Hall this year.

“I don’t quite understand the point of this museum.” Laura glanced around at the huge building. “Wouldn’t it just be better to listen to their music?” 

 

“Yer askin’ the wrong guy.” Logan smirked faintly. “I mean, yer probably right there, but I dunno, I guess it’s fun to see some of the artifacts. I tell ya, though, you want to hear all about rock n’ roll up close and personal, you go to Harry’s. He’ll tell you all you need to know. He did roadie work back in the day for half these bands. Got a big ol’ picture of him drinkin’ with Lemmy from Motorhead up on the mantle at the Hideaway.” 

 

“I can’t go there.” Laura replied. “I’m under age.” She didn’t actually know exactly how old she was, but she knew she was a long way away from being able to legally be in a bar. It didn’t bother her much, because alcohol had next to no effect on her anyway. “I guess I’d get more out of this if I knew more. What were we listening to in the car on the way there? I liked that.” She adjusted her omnipresent sunglasses slightly, eyes flicking over a rack of antique guitars. 

 

“CCR.” Logan smiled faintly. “Creedence Clearwater Revival. Band from the Sixties. Yeah, I always liked `em. I mean, from when I first heard them. After I was over a hundred years already.” He stopped for a moment. “So you’ve been around us for awhile. You must be startin’ to learn what you like and don’t like?” He smirked faintly. “Tell me you don’t actually like all that rap garbage Jubilee loves. Or that you’ll be obsessed with Dazzler like Kitty. Never got that. Half-Pint’s got a solid head on her shoulders most a’ the time.” 

 

“It’s fun to dance to.” Laura offered by way of explanation. “But I don’t feel much when I hear it. I think Kitty likes Dazzler so much because it links her to the way she lived before.” Laura stopped for a moment. “I don’t have many good memories. Dr. Kinney tried to be nice.” Her lips grew tight for a moment. “I am sorry. It’s supposed to be a happy time. I’m supposed to be happy. I  _ am. _ ” Laura tried to smile, but Logan didn’t need any of his advance senses to know that it wasn’t completely sincere. 

 

“Take it from a guy who’s lived a lot of years. Bad memories can creep on ya at any time. Or bad feelings in general.” Logan put a hand on her shoulder. “Happiness isn’t something you can turn on an’ off like a switch. Trust me. If it was, I’d be grinnin’ all over the place. Freak everyone right out.” The hand on her shoulder became an arm around her shoulder. “Trust me when I say that I wish, so damn hard, that I could go back in time and make all that bad shit go away.” 

 

“You don’t have a time machine.” Laura offered by way of observation, though she leaned her head against Logan. “Will the cabin be redone soon? It’s okay in the dormitories, but I want-” She didn’t say anything for a moment. “It’s quieter on the grounds. I like to watch the animals. Even if I’m not supposed to hunt them. Can we go hunting sometime soon? I want to learn how to butcher a deer.” 

 

“Yeah, we’ll go hunting sometime soon.” Logan couldn’t help but chuckle slightly. “Cabin’ll be redone soon enough.”  _ Probably the day that we get home. It wasn’t that far from bein’ done and the Russian promised he’d bring it home. And Petey doesn’t make promises lightly.  _ “You know, it’s not gonna be all awesome. No XBox up at the cabin.” He knew that, somewhat to a lot of people’s surprise, Laura enjoyed playing video games, though Logan wondered if that had more to do with simply enjoying Jubilee’s company.  _ Damn Pryde for putting the notion they might have a thing for each other in my head. Probably woulda been better off not thinking that.  _

 

“I can go and play video games whenever I want. It’s just over a kilometer away.” Laura looked up at Logan, clearly not understanding that he’d been teasing her. “I like the Institute and I can visit any time I want. Unless I can’t?” Even with the sunglasses hiding her eyes, Logan could tell that was making her feel uncertain.  _ I gotta be careful. Kid’s not used to gentle teasing. She might think that she’s gotta choose once and fer all.  _

 

“Course you’ll be able to visit anytime.” Logan smiled. “Yer still on Charley’s property after all. So yeah, if you want to wreck your eyeballs playin’ video games with Jubilee, that’s fine with me. And if she wants to come over and learn to hunt or fish, that’s fine too.” Actually, that was an amusing mental image. Logan couldn’t imagine Jubilee dealing particularly easily with nature. She’d been born in raised in Orange County of all places.  _ Pretty much pure Hell for me. And yet, here I am, goin’ to Disneyland of all places.  _

 

Logan glanced back down at her for a moment. “So, since we’re talking about Jubilee, you girls are real good friends?”  _ Think I’d rather be a gunfight than give a kid the Talk. Maybe I can get someone else to do that. Maybe Kitty. She’s pretty responsible. I bet she knows all about that stuff. Even if she kinda has two boyfriends. Hm. Maybe not Kitty after all. Dammit.  _

 

“She’s my best friend.” Laura replied with conviction. “She accepts that I am weird. And I accept that she is weird.” Logan could’ve sworn there was a hint of a smile there. “She does not judge me for the gaps in my knowledge. A lot of people are a little scared of me, even a lot of the adults. But she isn’t scared of me. Jubilee trusts me. I don’t know if she should. I don’t trust  _ myself.  _ I was made to kill people. I’m scared that I’ll end up doing that. I dream about it sometimes. I think about it.” She actually turned away for a moment and hung her head down low, reaching up to wipe at her eyes underneath the sunglasses. 

 

Laura actually took off the sunglasses and looked up at him with big dark eyes that were shining with moisture. “What if I go crazy again? I was made to be an assassin. What if they make me do it again? He’s still out there. He could say the word. He probably has other ways to make me kill.” Her eyes met his. “You can’t let me. Promise me you’ll stop me if that happens. I don’t want to hurt you, or Jubilee.” 

  
Logan crossed the distance between them, putting a hand on each of her shoulders. He knew she was strong, stronger than any non-superhuman man could be, but they felt small, even fragile. “Laura.” His tone was firm. “Nothing’s going to happen to you, you got it? You’re safe now, with us. With me. Now and always. You know the cabin, Laura?” 

  
“Yes.” Laura nodded. Logan wanted to find every single person that had been involved in that program and rip their lungs out.  _ Doing that shit to me was bad enough, but I was a soldier and a killer for more than a century before. Laura’s a fucking kid. A child. One day, I swear to God, I am gonna find that so-called Pale Man and I am gonna end him. He’s not going to do this to a single other person. Not one more goddamned victim.  _

 

“When it’s built, I want you to know that’s home, if you want it to be. I’d like to make it a home. Your home.” Logan looked down at her. “For as long as you can deal with me.” He managed a small smile. “An’ we can look out for each other. It’s not like I don’t have my issues, either.” 

 

“... that is what a family does.” Laura’s eyes opened wider, if that were possible. “Are you saying that we are a family? I know that people at the Institute sometimes say we are all a family, but it isn’t the same thing.” She shuffled away slightly. “You don’t have to, if you don’t want to.”  _ She’s sure that it can’t hold out. That like anything nice that’s ever happened in her life, it’s gonna disappear and all she’ll be left with is blood and death. Been there, done that, darlin’.  _

 

“I want to.” Logan replied. “And no, it’s not quite the same thing. I got lots of friends at the Institute. I care for `em all. But we’re different. Same blood runnin’ in our veins. So what I guess I’m sayin’ is that you don’t have to change the subject or feel embarrassed when people say we’re father and daughter. I mean, aren’t we? We share the same blood and ya wouldn’t be here without me.” 

 

“Are you … are you saying that you want to be my father?” All of Laura’s wariness was gone in an instant and there was a scared little girl who was, maybe, starting to realize that there was something for her to hold onto. It frankly amazed Logan sometimes, after all she’d been through, how much of the innocent kid was still in her. 

“Yeah. I guess I am.” Logan replied with a faint little smile. “Think you can stand bein’ my daughter? I warn ya, it’s not a job for the faint of hea-” He couldn’t even finish his words because the next thing he knew, he was having the life fairly crushed out of him by Laura, who was clinging tightly to him. “Watch the ol’ ribs.” Logan didn’t hesitate, however to put his arms around her too. Part of him could barely believe that this was actually happening.  _ A few years ago, I was tryin’ to kill everyone at the Institute.  _ But through them, he’d got so much. A home. Friends. Family. 

 

“Can I call you Dad?” Laura finally whispered, her head pressed up tight against his shoulder. 

 

“Yeah, of course you can, darlin’.” Logan replied with a grin. 

 

Laura pulled away, but not very far and took his hand, smiling brightly, though there were a few tears running down her face. She lifted up her sleeve to wipe them away for a moment, and then looked up at him with a slightly confused expression. “I’m happy. I’ve never been happier in my life. Why am I crying? I thought you were supposed to cry when you were sad.”

 

“I think ya cry whenever you’re so full of an emotion that you can’t help but let it out. People cry when they’re happy too, darlin’.” Logan reached into his pocket and took out a package of tissues, handing it over. “Kitty told me to keep one handy.” He laughed. “Might have to get some more at the next rest stop.” He grinned. “So should we go find those girls? Make sure they ain’t lost?” 

 

“I think Kitty has a really good sense of direction. And the signage is pretty good.” Laura paused for a moment. “Was that a joke, Dad?” 

 

“Yeah, it was.” Logan laughed. “How’s about we go find the girls and then go and get some food? Somethin’s gotta be good to eat in this town.” 

 

“I want a milkshake.” Laura pronounced with unshakeable conviction, practically beaming. “We should go somewhere with milkshakes.” 

 

“Yeah, we can go get ya a milkshake.” Logan walked over with Laura, hand in hand, to the nearest floor map of the museum. “So, where d’ya think they are?” He noticed that there was a showing of  _ Dazzler 3D  _ at the theatre. Laura looked up at him. It was pretty obvious where they would be, in that case. 


End file.
